


An Unexpected Visit

by leviismydad



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Men Crying, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Soft Erwin Smith, Soft Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviismydad/pseuds/leviismydad
Summary: As the clock hits 3 am, Levi gives up on trying to fall asleep. He decides to take a stroll to try and clear his head, but finds himself at Erwin's doorway. Unsure if the Commander is still up, he knocks and hopes for the best.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	An Unexpected Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place the night after they encounter the female titan! (Season 1)

Erwin was never one to go to bed late. He understood the importance of a good night's rest for an effective day ahead. He liked to stay on top of his carefully devised sleeping schedule, making sure he could get just the right amount of shut eye. However, Erwin never thought he would be trying to figure out the identity of a titan, either. 

He pulled his papers together and lifted them, hitting the bottoms on his desk to get them straightened. He was all too familiar with the sound. He looked up and checked the clock sitting on his bedside table. 3:54 am. God, it was late. Too late. He was almost done completing the paperwork for the week, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep until he figured out some sort of plan. What should they do about the blonde haired, breasted titan they encountered earlier that day? He glanced to his bed, longing for rest. 

“How many all nighters will I be pulling like this…” 

He really was lost. Only weeks ago, the scouts had discovered there was a titan among them. After the shock of the news had settled, they went on their first mission with the new recruits. To everyone's demise, they returned with more corpses than cadets. Another titan had made an appearance and killed more than half their men. This was quite a blow to their numbers. Plus it was always extremely difficult to come back to the hopeful faces of the citizens in the walls. He especially mourned for the families who would look for their returning soldier and find there was nothing left of them. They were just another body digesting in a titan stomach, all for the “better of humanity.” 

Of course he wasn’t pleased with the effects on the Scouts but as much as he hated to admit it, he was a bit excited. There were now two titan shifters living in the walls! This was another clue, another hint at the truth of the world. If there are already two, who’s to say there can’t be more…

But now it was up to Erwin to call the shots. And for once, he was completely lost. 

They were still informing families about fallen soldiers and delivering wills at that very moment. This all happened only a few hours ago. With so much new information, it was a lot for Erwin to wrap his head around.

He eyed his nightwear laying on the side of his bed, deciding whether to grab it and change before he came to an ultimatum. He was about to get up from his chair when he heard a knock on the door. 

He jumped a little at the sound. Instinctually, his hands moved up to his hair to straighten any loose pieces and he pushed his shoulders back, straightening his posture. He quickly tightened his green bolo. Who could possibly need him this late? He smoothed his hair for a second time and then replied. “Come in.” 

As the door slowly opened, he couldn’t exactly make out who was standing in the dark hallway. It was someone with a small frame and they were no longer in uniform. As they stepped in the doorway Erwin softened. “Oh, Levi.” 

Levi looked a little surprised and his hand lingered over the knob he had just turned. “Erwin, you’re awake?” He stood there in his white button down, black pants and shoes. He must’ve shaken off the suit coat he liked to prop on his shoulders before he came. Seems like he hadn't changed for bed yet as well. 

Erwin gestured for him to come sit at the small table he was working at, moving some papers to open up a spot next to him. “Just trying to figure everything out from today,” Erwin sighed. Levi nodded as he pulled out a chair. However, he hesitated, giving Erwin a look, as if almost asking him a question. Erwin immediately understood. “Sure.” 

Levi gave a small nod and walked over to the cabinet on the wall, pulling out two china cups and a kettle. He then got to work, making his tea. 

Erwin resumed looking at his papers but then frowned and turned to the shorter man. “Is everything alright? It’s pretty late, even for you.” 

Keeping his focus on the tea he was making, Levi replied. “C’mon Smith, it's only what? 3 am? I’m just finishing dinner.” 

Erwin gave a short laugh but kept his eyes on the man. It wasn’t like Levi to give such a response. His eyes stayed on Levi's back as he made the tea, getting lost in the way his body moved in a practiced rhythm. He watched his shoulder muscles move and contract under his shirt as he pulled the kettle off the stove and poured the hot water into the cups. Levi then made his way back to the table and Erwin snapped his eyes back to his work, feeling guilty for staring. Levi didn’t seem to notice and placed Erwin's cup in front of him. “Thanks.” 

“Mhm” Levi mumbled. As he bent down to grab the back of his chair to sit down, Levi gasped as a spear of pain shot through his leg. He stumbled forward a bit and grabbed the table for balance, making the tea cups rattle. He grimaced as he put a hand over his thigh. “Shit.”

In a split second, Erwin was on his feet and next to Levi, his face chiseled with concern. He held up an arm for Levi to grab on to. Levi looked up at Erwin a bit surprised but then at the outstretched arm, graciously taking it. “Are you alright?” Erwin asked. “Ya, fine,” Levi grumbled. Erwin remembered how reluctant Levi was about getting his injuries tended to. He seemed to prefer nurturing them himself, or to just wait the healing out all together. “Levi, your leg is obviously in pretty bad shape,” noted Erwin. “We should make a visit to the infirmary tomorrow.” 

We, Levi thought? But he shook the thought away as he sat down. Levi was pissed, to say the least. This meant he would be out of commission for a while. “God, I’m getting old. Shit like this never used to happen,” he complained. Erwin chuckled, as he moved back to his seat. “What happened, exactly?” 

Levi slung his arm over the back of the chair and was thankful he was still able to cross his legs, for he preferred to sit like this. He blew on his hot drink, holding it carefully to avoid the handle. After setting it back down, he explained. “After refilling my gas like you asked, I was on my way to meet up with you and Hanji when I heard Eren transform. I decided to fall back and check on the situation. Seems I wasn’t the only one because that top of the class cadet was already ahead of me. She was confident that Eren was in the female titans mouth and not swallowed completely so we agreed on only rescuing him and forgetting about taking her down. However, the kid got ahead of herself and saw an opportunity. Push came to shove and I had to get in the way.” He moved to touch his outer thigh. ”I believe it’s just a sprain but…” he sighed. “You’re right, I should probably get it checked out.” 

Erwin grinned. He won this one. “Good.” 

Levi looked at all the papers sprawled over the table. “Still working then?” He took a sip of his tea.

“Yes.” Erwin shifted in his seat. “However. I think I’ve come to something. Do you think it’s possible that the female titan was the one who killed Hanji’s experiments? Eren informed us that they were on odm gear and in a scout hood before transforming a second time. This leads me to believe that they are in fact, one of us.” 

“Yes, that’s possible,” Levi stiffened. He put his cup down and moved his elbows to his knees, sitting hunched over. His eyes moved to a spot where wet wax from Erwin's candle had dripped to the floor. He grabbed a napkin from the table. Putting his foot on the floor, he tested whether applying pressure on it would hurt. Once he realized it didn’t cause him too much pain, he went to wipe it up. Erwin watched him again. “Levi-” 

“Hm?” 

“You should probably stay off it. Plus, you’re doing it again.” A pause. “What?” Levi asked. “You're being methodical. You do this when something is bothering you,” Erwin commented. Levi would get into a routine and find small, random tasks that he enjoyed to perform when he wanted to get something off his mind.

At this, Levi looked at Erwin and then at the napkin in his hand. First the tea, and now he was cleaning? “Damn it,” He went to toss it and sat back down. Erwin looked at him waiting for him to say more. When he didn’t, he asked. “What’s wrong, then?” 

“I... “ He let out a breath and his shoulders slumped slightly. “It’s nothing,” Levi huffed. Erwin knew that was far from the truth but didn’t push it. “You sure?” Levi gave a nod. Erwin furrowed his brow but turned back to his work. “So, the female titan. Who are our options” he sighed, putting both elbows on the table and running his hands through his hair. “Do you think it could be someone from the-”

“Actually, Erwin.” Levi paused, surprised by his own interjection. He turned toward the blonde. “I realize you wan’t to figure it out but… can we drop it?” 

Erwin removed his hands from his hair and straightened up in his seat. “Right.” He mentally hit himself. How could he be so thoughtless? Of course Levi wouldn’t want to talk about it. The horrible day this poor man had... not only was his leg out of commission but he lost his entire squad earlier. 

When it came to himself, Erwin tried his best to care for every soldier. He always found it difficult to stand there on decision day and ask cadets to sign their lives away to the scouts. But he had trained himself to acknowledge the fallen and then keep going. He had learned to make quick turnarounds. But Levi? He remembered his first expedition on that rainy day. He lost his two friends from the underground. Erwin was so determined to get him to stay in the scouts that he really was too harsh. Why had he been so selfish? He wondered if Levi had ever forgiven him for that. And now today, losing his entire squad? He should be comforting Levi, if anything. 

Maybe that's why he was here? 

When Erwin really thought about it, he understood how their military titles caused them to be formal with one another. But he knew one thing for sure, they meant a great deal to each other. Erwin wasn’t really sure how he could describe their relationship. Friends, sure. But the lingering touches? The quiet intimacy? The eye contact that lasted just a little too long? It all suggested there was more, that they were closer than that. But Erwin was afraid to put a title on it, for he was never sure how the other man felt. So they would leave it at that. Levi Ackerman and Erwin Smith. Captain and Commander. 

He looked at the black haired man with hopeful eyes.. “Levi, please feel free to share what is bothering you. I’d like to think that we are close enough to talk about things that may upset you?” 

Levi sighed. “I know. Remember the “I trust you implicitly’ shit from earlier? Well it’s true, I do.” He lifted up his teacup and took a sip. ”But God, I'm the worst when it comes to stuff like this. I'm Levi Ackerman for fucks sake, I don’t talk about feelings.” At this, he took a large swig of his tea. 

Erwin couldn’t help but throw his head back and laugh. It was a hearty and jolly sound. His hands came to his torso as he did so. Levi looked at him quickly, a little surprised at his reaction but he started to chuckle along with him. “Why are you laughing, idiot? I just told you I feel like shit and this is what I get?” he mocked, grinning against the rim of his tea cup. Erwin’s cackles died down as he wiped at the corners of his eyes “Sorry, I just never expected that from you.” He was relieved at his sarcastic tone. Levi really did have the driest sense of humor, but his jokes could be quite charming. 

Erwin let out a sigh. “I really am sorry, Levi. I’m not sure what I can do to help, but if you ever need anything, I’m always here.” At those last words, he peeked a glance at the inky haired man, trying to catch a reaction. Levi’s face hardened at this. “You better be.” Levi stood up and brought his cup to the sink, rinsing out the leftover tea leaves in the bottom of his china. Erwin frowned. He wasn’t sure he could keep that promise but he knew something was up and was done trying to dance around the line. He stood up as well. “Levi, please. What is it?” 

Levi looked at the commander and then back to the sink. He set down the cup and put his hands on the edge of the counter, straightening his arms and leaning back. His eyes disappeared under his silky hair as it fell over his face. The man gave a long exhale as his shoulders drooped and he opened his mouth to speak. “Did you see the man that walked up to me today in the square. When we returned to the walls?” 

Erwin thought on it, and remembered an older man running up to Levi with a letter in his hand. “Yes. Who was he?”

The captains grip on the countertop tightened, turning his knuckles white. “It was Petra’s father.” 

Oh. 

“He told me that…” Levi turned his head to face away from Erwin. He took a shaky breath in. “He told me Petra eventually wanted my hand in marriage.” 

Oh. Oh God.

Erwin felt his heart fall. He wasn’t sure what to say. He didn’t want to break any boundaries that Levi might’ve put up, and he was aware that there were quite a few, but the man needed him. However, the captain continued to speak. 

“As you know, we had to drop the weight earlier because of the soldier who went back for his comrade. And o-one of the bodies was-” Levi’s voice cracked before he could say her name.

Erwin couldn’t bear to watch the man crumble before him. Unaware of what he was doing, he moved closer to Levi. But he hesitated right before he got to him. Levi heard Erwin's footsteps moving closer and looked up to see the man in front of him. He took his hands off the counter, straightening himself. As he stood up, his hair moved to reveal his eyes. 

Erwin’s heart shattered when he saw the man look back at him teary eyed. “Damn it.” Levi looked down at the floor and quickly tried to wipe away the condensation in his eyes. Ashamed of letting his guard down he turned around to avoid looking at Erwin. 

Erwin just stood there, looking at the back of his raven head. “Levi…” he started, but stopped when he heard the man continue to sniffle. He couldn’t seem to stop crying. “G-god Dammit..” Levi croaked as he buried his head in his hands. 

Erwin couldn’t take it anymore. Throwing all formality away, he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the smaller man in an embrace from behind. Levi jolted up when he felt the touch but then relaxed into the blonde’s arms. “I can’t…” Levi sputtered. He gave up trying to hold his composure and let the tears fall. Quick breaths and quiet, defeated cries escaped his mouth. His shoulders shook and trembled as the salty water burned down his cheeks. 

The sounds of Levi’s sobs filled the room. Erwin's heart fell when he realized that the one they call Humanity's strongest was now a broken mess beneath him, letting out everything he’s ever held in. It broke the man. He stood there, holding Levi close and feeling him shudder beneath him. Neither man knew what to say or do, but they were complacent being wrapped in each other. Erwin wasn’t sure where to look so he studied the flame from the candle flickering on the table. He then gave in and looked at the beautiful man under his arms. Erwin tightened his hold around him in assurance. His heart swelled when he realized Levi was really letting him do this. 

Different from his cold attitude, Levi felt warm under him. He was the one wrapped around him, but Erwin felt safe and comfortable like a warm blanket. He took a breath in and caught a whiff of the man's smell. It was strong, but not overpowering. He picked up a hint of pine and linen. Simple and clean. 

Levi‘s voice shook Erwin out of his trance. “What hurts the fucking most is that I couldn’t give the man anything back” Levi murmured. “I grabbed a patch off her jacket earlier but I ended up giving it to the other soldier instead so I-” he trailed off. Erwin didn’t know what to say so he just whispered a soft “Shhh” and began to rub the side of Levi’s arm in affirmation. "I was finally happy Erwin. I finally had somewhat of a family again.” Levi said in a broken whisper. “Not only for me but Eld had a fiancé. Oluo lived in a big family. Gunther took care of his father,” He choked. “None of them deserved this. I wasn’t ready to say goodbye…”

Then Levi let out a grunt. Erwin's shirt strained against his back as two handfuls of the front were now in Levi’s fists. “And Erwin Smith, I swear to fucking God, if you ever leave me...” The captain tried to sound menacing but his voice cracked on the last word. Erwin had been pulled down and Levi’s face was now inches in front of his. His cerulean eyes with tears still spilling down stared daggers into the commander's sky blue ones. It was a beautifully tragic sight. Levi’s blurry eyes looked like the night sky reflecting off water but his dark irises beneath the surface threatened to kill. 

Erwin had to take a second to catch up, for his body was snapped down so quickly and with such force. He made a mental note to be glad he was never on the receiving end of a slice to the nape from the man. Levi was looking at him with such rage and Erwin wanted to cry out knowing he couldn’t do anything to stop it. “Levi, you know I can’t...” “I DON”T CARE!” Levi bellowed. Erwin's heart skipped a beat when Levi pulled his face even closer. “Just promise me that when the day comes, I’ll be the one to decide.” Erwin peeked into those eyes once again. It was like peering into an abyss of broken emotions. He couldn’t bring himself to fight the captain. “Alright.” Erwin whispered. 

What Levi did next surprised him. The small man's eyes wandered all over Erwin's face, studying him. Traveling from his eyes to his sharp nose, to his chin and then back up to his lips. His eyes lingered there for a moment and Levi’s own lips parted slightly. Erwin could hear his heart pounding in his ears. However, Levi pulled himself away and let go of the commanders shirt, straightening up. 

Erwin was left crouching down. He quickly stood back up as well and wiped his sweaty hands on his pants. What just happened? 

Levi cleared his throat to break the silence. He then quickly wiped at his cheeks, trying to remove any leftover tears. “Sorry about that… and uh thanks.” He peeked up at Erwin who responded with a nod, still looking dazed. Levi’s eyes stayed on the man. Erwin really was attractive. His jawline was sharp and molded well with the rest of his face. His strong nose and eyebrows complimented each other. His blonde hair and light complexion gave him a sort of glow, something Levi was quite envious of. Though most of his features were bold, his eyes and lips were soft. Those eyes were the most gentle Levi had ever had the pleasure of looking into. Levi’s own eyes then traveled down to his arms. The ones that had just held him. He felt a little ashamed for falling apart like that, but his heart swelled thinking of Erwin rushing to comfort him. He smiled to himself. He stepped towards Erwin on his way back to the sink.

His body had other plans in mind, for Levi’s knees buckled and he saw stars as another spike of pain made its way through his injured limb. As he fell, his body lurched forward and Erwin's chest was quickly getting closer and closer. He grabbed onto the lapels of the commander's jacket to catch himself and immediately felt Erwin’s arms around him grabbing hold of him. In one fluid motion, they were now crouching on the floor, Levi embraced in Erwin. 

“S-shit, sorry” Levi stuttered. He pressed his hands against the Commander's pectorals to steady himself. He felt the muscle beneath his shirt. Damn, he was strong. 

Erwin caught Levi without a second thought. He had to bend his knees to make sure he could catch the man and they ended up only inches above the floor. Erwins breath hitched when he realized how close they were again. He chuckled at the thought of them being this intimate for the second time in the same night. He was one lucky guy. He looked down to see the smaller man’s flushed cheeks. Was he the cause of that?

“You alright?” Erwin softly asked. Levi looked up at him. “All good,” Levi joked. They stood back up together. “Guess it’s more serious than I thought.” Levi slowly removed his arms from Erwin's to reach for his leg. But before he could move his hands to his thigh, he felt himself pulled into another hug. 

Erwin was moving before he knew it. He had the overwhelming urge to give the man one last embrace and apparently his body followed suit. He pulled the captain in close, placing one hand around his back and the other on the side of his head, bringing his face to his chest. Erwin held him tight. However, the man felt extremely fragile beneath him. He was afraid that he would shatter at any moment and pull away, rejecting him. But after a few moments, Levi didn’t push him off. Realizing this, he had never been so thankful for his arms that could hold him. 

Levi stood there awkwardly, his arms at his sides unsure what to do. It took him a moment to realize that his face was now pressed against Erwin‘s chest. He hesitantly brought his arms up to wrap them around Erwin's back, but he paused, his arms mid air. Was this alright? Did he really deserve this? He rolled his eyes and huffed out. “Fuck it.” He tightly finished the embrace, breathing in all of Erwin. Warm, soft, strong. 

After a few moments of them wrapped together in silence, Erwin spoke. “Levi… I know I can’t promise my survival, but-” he was interrupted. “Just shut up, you idiot. Forget about that and let me have this,” Levi protested. Erwin smiled, forgetting the rest of what he was going to say. He happily sighed and nestled his cheek against the top of Levi’s hair, closing his eyes. 

A minute passed as they stood there together, the silver moonlight shining down on them through the paned glass of Erwins window. Everything was still and quiet, except for the gentle sounds of their breathing. Any space between them had been filled as they held each other close, grasping on to one another. They understood without saying a word that they were now each other's lifeline. 

Erwin felt Levi slowly pull away and he then loosened his grip, letting the man step out from under his hold. After stepping back, Levi peered up at the man before him. Erwin's gentle eyes looked back at him and a small smile creased his lips. Levi couldn’t seem to look away. However, Erwin didn’t want to make things awkward and averted his eyes to the floor. “Aha, right then,” he sheepishly laughed as he turned to check the clock. 4:25 am. Man, it was getting late. Erwin turned back to the captain and caught the end of his yawn. He had an idea. “Levi, I completely understand if you don’t wish to accept this, but you can make yourself at home and sleep here if you’d like. I’ve got more work to finish so my bed’s all yours.” As he was speaking, Erwin walked over to his mattress and picked up his sleeping clothes, placing them on the counter out of the way. Levi thought about it. If he declined, he would have to limp back to his quarters and even still he wasn’t sure he could fall asleep. Maybe crashing here wasn’t all that bad. He looked over to Erwin. “You sure that’s alright?” 

“Absolutely!” Erwin moved to fluff up his pillows and pulled the corner of his comforter to present the sheets. He patted on the bed to gesture for Levi to come. The small man caved and made his way to the bed, beginning to slip off his shoes. Erwin walked to the windows and pulled the blinds over the glass to stop the moonlight from spilling in. He grinned to himself. He looked around the room and then back at Levi. “Alright, anything else you need?” As Levi was focused on undoing the button at the wrist of his sleeve, he shook his head. “I’m good.” He looked up at him. “Thank you Erwin.” The blonde gave him a smile and a nod in return. 

As Levi climbed into the sheets, Erwin walked over to his chair, taking off his jacket and placing it on the back. He sat down and picked up his pencil, looking once again at his work. “Hey, don’t stay up too late either” Levi called across the room. “I’m still surprised you were up this late to begin with.” Erwin looked over to the man sitting in his bed. He sighed. “I’ll try my best. I just need some sort of plan for tomorrow. I’ll get to bed soon though.” He looked down to his papers but then back to the man. “Goodnight” he mentioned. Levi shifted down to under the sheets. “Night” he hummed. 

Levi pulled the covers in close. As he lay there, he breathed in the scent that was all around him. Erwin. He rested his head on the pillow and inhaled again. Erwin. He even pressed his cheek against the mattress sheet. Erwin. Erwin. Erwin. He peered over the covers to that very man sitting at the table. The singular candle cast a shadow on his face, highlighting his cheekbones. God, he was beautiful. Levi couldn’t help but stare. He then thought about everything that had just happened. This definitely wasn’t how he thought the night was going go. He hadn’t planned on coming to Erwin's in the first place but here he was, wrapped in his sheets. He found himself smiling. God, he probably looked like an idiot laying there all happy and starry eyed. He rolled his eyes and laughed to himself. He pulled the covers around him even tighter, keeping his eyes on the man across the room. He kept staring until his eyes began to droop and Levi drifted off to sleep, Erwin being the only thing on his mind. 

Erwin tried to stay focused and get the task at hand done, but he found his mind wandering. He wasn’t sure if Levi was still awake, so he tried his best to not glance over to the man. But his thoughts were racing with what had just happened. All in the last hour, Levi had shown up to his room, broken down in front of him and let Erwin hold him three different times. Not to mention he was now across the room asleep in his bed. Erwin grinned a little but shook his head trying to clear his mind and focused on the paper in front of him. 

Some time had passed and Erwin still couldn’t seem to come to a conclusion. He switched his attention to other tasks for a little break. As he began drawing out the map for their next reconnaissance, he heard a soft snore come from his bed. He looked over to the man sleeping in his covers. Erwin let out a chuckle. “So he snores, huh…” But it seemed to be short lived, for the rest of the captains breaths were soft and quiet. Erwin watched him as his chest rose and fell. He had never seen the man look so peaceful. Something tugged at his heart strings as he looked at him, wishing Levi could always look this calm.

Erwin found himself choking up. He felt a lump form in his throat, and his eyesight began to blur. Levi had come so damn far. Erwin was so unbelievably proud of him. He thought back to many years ago when Erwin first saw Levi. He had never met such a fierce and determined young man. He was honestly a little frightened of the guy. But after seeing his skill on the odm’s, he had to get him to join the scouts, no matter the cost. Even if that meant getting Mike to shove his beautiful face into that god awful puddle. After Levi enlisted, Erwin was aware that the man would glare him down whenever they crossed paths. He could only guess that Levi resented him like no other. But then on that horrible day, Levi lost his family. That's when things began to change. Levi’s focus moved to self improvement, learning to read and write with Hanji and training for captain status. Levi was now more comfortable with the commander and Erwin remembered them even beginning to make small talk. Things then only escalated from there. From small talk, to lengthy conversations. From lengthy conversations to dinners. From dinners to Erwin assigning him to be by his side every mission. And then finally, to nights like this.

Erwin had learned so much from Levi. Listening to him speak helped him see the world through a whole new pair of eyes. Through the perspective of a man who had fought for everything. Someone who was left for dead but turned everything around and was now honored and respected by many. Erwin realized that Levi could very easily complain and shout about how unfair everything was. But he didn’t. Instead he was humble. Kind. Good. Someone who cared so much about every soldier. Someone who really valued human life. 

Erwin looked to the sleeping man. He thought about how lucky he was to see him like this. Quiet and still. He really was a beautiful man. His dark hair pooled over the pillow, exposing the close shave on the back of his head. He really liked the way Levi cut his hair. It suited him. The silky pieces framed his face and revealed his eyes. They were closed now, but Erwin could imagine them. He could never decide what color they were. Black, grey, blue? Either way, they were fascinating. His gazes were stern, but you could tell there were more behind them, you just weren’t sure what. His thin brows only added to his stoic look. His slim nose matched well with his small lips. Sadly, those very lips were normally turned down in a frown, but he looked pleasant and soft as he lay there asleep. Levi’s jaw and chin were sharp and only added to the attractive shape of his face. He also didn’t seem to grow much facial hair, leaving his face smooth. As a matter of fact, his entire complexion was smooth. His porcelain skin was soft, clean and fair. Erwin guessed that was partly due to his incredible hygiene. But he wondered if genetics played a role. Levi never told him much about his parents or family heritage, just of a mother that died when he was young. He wondered what they looked like. A thought crossed Erwins mind and he chuckled to himself. “I wonder if they were short.” Levi probably would’ve punched him for that. 

Erwin always thought Levi’s small stature added to his charm. Sure, he was little, but Erwin was quite aware that appearances could be deceiving, for Levi packed one hell of a punch. Levi rarely showed skin so he was a bit unsure, but Erwin could only imagine the muscle on the man. As Erwin thought about his other features, his eyes wandered to the fingers that lightly grasped the covers. Out of all Levi’s traits, those had to be his favorite. His hands. He loved the way his slender fingers reached out from his dainty palms. Delicate was the perfect word to describe them. Erwin noticed early on Levi’s technique of holding the odm blades backwards. It was different, but it prevented his hands from getting calloused. Therefore his palms were elegant and soft. Erwin wanted nothing more than to hold those fragile hands in his, just once. 

As Levi sleepily changed positions, Erwin was pulled back to reality. The man rolled to his side, causing the sheets to fall over his face. Only then did Erwin finally look away.

The blonde hyper focused on his paperwork, determined to get everything finished. But he felt his head begin to nod. He tried to blink the sleepiness away but to no avail. After a few minutes, the commander gave up trying to stay awake and nodded off in his chair. 

~ 

The morning sun spilled into the room. Erwin stirred when he felt the light tickle his face. He slowly opened his eyes, unsure of where he was. His blurry vision adjusted to the light and he squinted as he took in his surroundings. He was hunched over at his table, paperwork sprawled beneath him. He must’ve fallen asleep trying to finish it. He slowly sat up, his back sore from the uncomfortable position. He stretched his arms up, trying to release the tension. As he yawned, he looked towards his bed. It was neatly made. Every pillow was propped up and there were no creases in the comforter. The blinds had been opened as well, for the sun was pouring in the room. Had he done that? Erwin pushed his chair out to stand, but noticed a fresh cup of tea sitting on his table, steam rising off the top. Who had made this? Was he forgetting something? He reached for the cup and blew on the liquid, taking a sip. Suddenly everything from the night before flooded back to him. He smiled. Of course, who else would it have been? Only one man. 

His Levi.


End file.
